We are examining the role of white cells that normally reside in the lungs called alveolar macrophages. We believe that such cells are involved in inhibiting immune responses and protecting the lung from inflammation that might damage the tissues. In addition, we believe that the alveolar macrophages from normal individuals differs from those of subjects with asthma.